


Heaven-O

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-02
Updated: 1999-04-02
Packaged: 2018-11-10 22:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The meaning of a greeting.





	Heaven-O

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Heaven-O 

Disclaimer: She makes no money , the characters arent  
hers . Does not mean to infringe any rights .Kudos to Alliance and Paul  
Haggis for the DS world.

Rating: U? as in universal audience I think. 

\-----------------  
Based on something my sister told me, and confirmation from a snippet in the newspaper. no offence intended and usual disclaimer applies re: Due South and all it's related characters. 

# Heaven-O

\--------

by Hsu-Lyn Yap 

"Heaven-o?" 

"Heaven-o." 

"What sort of greeting is Heaven-o?! Whatever happened to good ol' Hello?!" 

"It has too many negative connotations, Ray." 

"Too many neg....you're having me on, right Benny?" 

"No, Ray." 

"What's wrong with Hello?" 

"I told you, Ray. It has too many negative..." 

"Yeah, yeah. Where did you get that idea from?" 

"Oh, it's not my idea, Ray. The City Council of Kingsville, Texas have decided that 'Hello' has too many negative connotations." 

"And how's that?" 

"It has the word 'hell' in it. They don't like the expression of eternal damnation in it." 

"It has 'hell' in it, and they don't like eternal...and that is why they have had it changed? That's madness!" 

"All City COuncil operators have been instructed to greet callers with 'Heaven-o' instead of 'Hello'." 

"So, I can't say 'Hello' anymore?" 

"Only if you are in Kingsville, Texas, Ray." 

"Right. Remind me never to go there, Benny." 

"Yes, Ray." 

"Heaven-o.... next thing you know, Benny, they'll tell us we have to say 'Good-life' because 'bye' sounds too much like 'die'. That is a negative connotation too!" 

"You know, Ray. That could be....." 

"I don't wanna know, Benny." 

"Understood." 

THE END 

Hsu-Lyn Yap 

copyright 1997 

20 JAnuary, 1997 

* * *

s  



End file.
